Valentine's Chocolates
by roxan1930
Summary: When Marinette once again fails to confess to Adrien and still has the chocolates she wanted to give him during another Valentine's Day, she decides to on patrol as Ladybug to clear her head and runs into a certain cat-boy


**Disclaimer:** **I don't own** **Mira** **c** **ulous Ladybug**

 **Valentine's** **Chocolates**

Marinette sighed to herself in disappointment.

It was once again Valentine's Day and once again did she try to confess her love to Adrien but _on_ _c_ _e again_ , she failed.

She had it all planned out too.

She spent the night before all of her time making chocolates for all her friends, using everyone's favorite flavors.

While she had made one box for both Alya and Nino, she's made two for Adrien.

One was to give him at the same time as she gave Alya and Nino theirs so he didn't feel left out and the other two couldn't comment too much.

The other box was something she wanted to give him in private.

The chocolates in the last box were a lot different then the others, having much more of all kinds of cute decorations on them then the other chocolates did and Marinette had nearly gotten herself and also Tikki sick by constantly taste-testing them to make sure they were a hundred times as delicious as any other chocolate.

The plan was for Marinette to get Adrien somewhere private, offer him the chocolates she made just for him and if he'd ask why she gave him another box of chocolates, Marinette would confess her feelings for him.

The plan wasn't all too complicated and Tikki had agreed with Marinette that it would be a great way to confess.

After all, a man's heart goes through the stomach, right?

Sadly Marinette's luck wasn't working a lot today.

While she usually already tended to oversleep because of her job as Ladybug wearing her out, due to having also stayed up late to make all the chocolate she was even more tired then normally and ended up extra late.

Madame Bustier had at the very least only given her a small scolding.

As soon as she sat down had she realized she forgot the chocolate in her hurry.

During lunch she had to rush home and in her panic she had practically trashed her room to find all the boxes of candy.

Right after she had found them and had been about to leave again did her mother poke her head in through the trapdoor and ordered Marinette to clean her room right away.

That had wasted some time and when she was finally allowed to leave she still had to find her friends.

After finding them Marinette was finally able to give the regular chocolates to the three.

Both Alya and Nino had grinned and thanked her before straight away tearing into the treats.

Adrien on the other hand had seemed more surprised that she gave him chocolates too, asking repeatedly if she was sure which she shyly comfirmed each time.

It both warmed and broke her heart as she saw how happy he looked when he was finally convinced.

Warmed because she knew she caused his happiness but broken because he should not have been _that_ happy about just some chocolates.

How cold was his life that a simply box of chocolate made his eyes light up and a smile stretch across his face like it was Christmas?

Still, Marinette didn't have any time left to get the blonde model to talk in private so she decided to talk and confess after school.

She couldn't focus on any of the lessons as she kept thinking of her plan.

When school was finally over Marinette ran towards Adrien again to try and talk to him.

Adrien had of course been the sweet and perfect gentleman he always was and had politely asked her what he could help her with.

Marinette had been about to open her mouth and explain herself when _Chloé_ of all people appeared.

The spoiled blonde brat had rudely shoved Marinette aside and literally thown herself on top of poor Adrien who was obviously uncomfortable but still too polite to actually tell her to let go of him.

Of course the daughter of the major didn't notice or simply didn't care as she tried to force Adrien to take her on a date to some lame romantic movie about rich people that were " _Way to good for the rest of the world, just like we are!_ " as Chloé had said.

It had taken all of Marinette's inner strenght not to pull the brat away from Adrin by that annoying ponytail.

she ended up not having to as Adrien's driver/bodyguard honked from the car and Adrien took the opportunity to excuse himself and quickly left, effectively getting away from mayor's annoying daughter but sadly also from Marinette.

Great, just great.

Another Valentine's Day where she didn't get to confess her love for the young Agreste.

"Are you alright, Marinette?" Tikki asked worriedly as she poked her head out of her chosen's purse.

"I'm such an idiot, Tikki." the girl groanedas she burried her face in her hands.

"No, you're not. You can't help it that Chloé had to come and interupt." the kwami soothed.

"Well, might as well go on patrol since I've obviously don't have a date or something." Marinette shrugged sadly.

"It's actually still on hour before you have to do you day-time patrol but it might clear your head a little." Tikki agreed with a small nod.

"TIKKI! SPOTS ON!" a call and flash of pink light later and Marinette was replaced by Ladybug.

Marinette allowed a small smile to grace her lips, already feeling better now that she was her alter-ego.

Swinging her yoyo she lft the ground and found herself flying through the Parisian air as a few people saw her and cheered her name.

Soon she reached the Eiffel Tower where she sighed and sat down so she could look over the city.

"Nice to see you're early too, my lady!" a familiar voice suddenly called out ad turning she saw her good partner Chat Noir standing behind her.

"Hey, Kitty. You felt like an earlier patrol too?" she smiled fondly at him as he walked over and sat dow next to her.

"All to see you sooner and it worked!" Chat winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

Trust her dumb cat to make a lucky coincidence sound like he planned it.

Then she realised Chat was holding one hand hidden behind his back.

Seeing her questioning look the boy grinned at her and yelled "Happy Valentine's Day, Ladybug!" as he pulled his hand from behind his back, showing a bouquet of the most beautiful red roses she's ever seen.

"Oh my goodness, Chat! You really shouldn't have!" she gasped as she accepted the flowers.

"Of course I did! I can't any chance to give you something pretty, though not nearly as pretty as you, Bubaboo!" Chat replied smoothly and Ladybug burried her nose in the roses to smell them and hide her small blush.

Suddenly Chat's green eyes left her face.

"Ooooohhh~ What's that you've _cat_ there? Is it _purr-haps_ some yarn for _mew_?" Ladybug was about to scold Chat for the puns when she realised what exactly he asked.

Somehow she still had the box of special extra delicious chocolates she made for Adrien.

How had she not noticed that?

Still, she shouldn't let the candy go to waste so she decided to lie a bit, just a make her kitty happy.

"Here you go, Chat! Happy Valentine's Day!" she presented him the box with a sweet smile.

She however didn't expect Chat Noir to look just as happy as Adrien did when she gave him some chocolates.

"What? My lady really got me a _purr-esent_?" he grinned widely.

"Just take it before I change my mind, you stupid cat!" Ladybug laughed as she shoved the box into his hands.

"Yay! You got me chocolate!" he cheered when he saw what was inside, wasting no time as he popped one of them into his mouth, moaning in delight at the taste.

Ladybug couldn't help at her partner's antics as she watched him.

"Are they good?" she teasingly raised an eyebrow at him.

He made a sound a approval as he chewed another chocolate while holding the box out to her, offering to share.

Sure, she may already knew what they tasted like but who was she to deny him the simply pleasantry of sharing candy.

"Thank you~" she gracefully plucked a chocolate and ate it, feeling proud of herself as she tasted again how good they actually were.

"You know, these are really great but I can't help but think I've had something like them before. What store did you buy them from?" Chat asked after a few moments of comfortable silence.

Ladybug smirked at she answered "I actually made them myself so I doubt you had them before."

Chat seemed to choke for a moment before looking at her with wide eyes.

"You made these yourself?! My lady, is there also something you _can't_ do?!" he cried out.

Any other day the girl would have laughed but remembering how her day went earlier she couldn't.

"Trust me, there's a lot of things I can't do. Today I couldn't even confess to my crush." she confessed.

"You have a crush on someone?" Ladybug flinched, feeling a pang of guilt in her chest upon hearing her partner's hurt voice.

She knew he might like her more then just a friend so she always brushed his over the top flirting off with sassy playfulness to try and get him to take the hint and let him down easy but still.

"I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have said that!" she tried to apologise only to stop when he help up a hand with a small sad smile.

"No need to _a-paw-logise_ , my lady. Why don't you tell me what happened? It might make you feel better."

"But what about-" "If you're worried about me, don't worry. I just want you to be happy so I'll help you out if you need me!"

' _Even after he just got hurt_ _because of me, he's still putting me ahead of himself. He's just so sweet._ ' Ladybug thought to herself and without thinking she leaned forard and gently hugged the boy who gave a sad sigh and hugged back.

They held onto each other for a few minutes before Ladybug took a deep breath and started.

"So yesterday I spent all night to make a bunch of chocolates for both him and our friends."

"Now be honest with me, were these chocolates actually meant for him?" he asked and she nodded, the guilt returning as she admitted how she's hadn't gotten a present meant for him specifically.

Still, Chat didn't comment so she continued.

"This box is special compared to the others. I worked hard on the others but extra on this one to make it even better. I gave my crush and our friends each of box of the normal chocolates all at the same time so our friends couldn't comment if he got different ones. I was planning to get him to talk in private and givehim the special one too and confess but we got interupted."

"Interrupted?"

"Ugh! Yeah, by the biggest brat of Paris who also likes him!"

"You like a guy but some brat you obviously don't like and from who I'm guassing doesn't like you either is also after him? Talk a cliché." Chat attempted to joke but shut up and made a zipping motion across his lips when she glared at him.

"Anyway, she tried to force him on a date with her to some lame movie."

"Wait, are you walking about that movie with the stuck-up rich people in it?" Chat suddenly asked, looking surprised for some reason.

"Yeah, you heard of it?" Ladybug asked curiously.

"Uhm... Kinda..." he awkwardly scrated the back of his head.

"Why so awkward? Don't tell me you were planning to ask me to go there."

"What!? No, of course not! If I'd ever get you to agree to go to the movies with me, I'd pick horror, action or comedy but definately no lame romance!"

"Yeah, I can see you looking at comedies. I bet that's where you get most of your ideas for puns."

"Sometimes actually ut we're trailing off! The brat showed up and then...?"

Blinking Ladybug realised he was right and continued with her story.

"So the brat tried to force herself on him again when his ride arrived and he left, sadly forgetting about me in his haste to get away from the brat."

After she finished telling her story she looked back at him and frowned upon seeing his face.

The guy's green eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth was hanging so far open she worried a little that something would fly in and lay eggs in his mouth.

"Chat?" she asked carefully, feeling relieved when he shook his head and returned to normal, or at least more normal as he still had wide and surprised eyes.

She was about to ask what was wrong when he shocked her more then she thought possible by the next word he uttered.

"Marinette?"

"Huh?!" Ladybug cried out in surprise.

"Marinette, is it really you?" Chat asked again as he reached over to grab her hand but she quickly pulled it away and jumped to her feet.

"W-What are you talking about?" she tried to play it off, even if she knew that despite everything it was useless.

She got busted.

"Marinette, I know it is you so please stop denying it." Chat seemed to read her thoughts and voiced them.

Gving up she slumped in defeat.

"Hey, kitty." she sighed, refusing to look at him so she kept her eyes on her feet.

She flinched when she saw silver cat-like toes attached to black boots step in front of her feet.

"I can't believe this." Chat said softly and Marinette whimpered and closed her eyes as he placed a finger nder her chin and forced her head up to look at him.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." she apologized so softly she could barely even hear herself but she knew that with his cat-hearing her partner had no trouble understanding her.

"Marinette, please look at me." hearing his gentle voice she felt a little less scared and slowly opened her bluebell eyes, only to find emerald green ones belonging to her kitty sparkling in joy with a giant smile on his face to match.

"Marinette..." he repeated her name before giving a light chuckle that sounded like the biggest weight ever had been lifted from his shoulders before reaching over and pulling her into his chest in a warm embrace.

"C-Chat? what are you doing?" the poor confused girl asked.

"Marinette... How could you think I'd be disappointed? Finding out you're Ladybug has made me happier then ever." he said and she tensed at hearing his words.

"Huh?" was the only thing she managed to voice.

Puling away he held her shoulders and gently shook her.

"My lady and my princess are one and the same!" he laughed before hugging her again.

"Now that I think about it I can't believe I didn't notice sooner!"

"You can't?" the poor girl was beyong confused now.

"No! It all makes so much sense! You're both sweet, you're both brave, you're smart, helpful, stand up for what you believe in, you even _look_ the same! Bluebell eyes, the cutest freckles and even _blue hair pigtails_!"

He paced back and forth in front of her, only stopping to flick one of her pigtails as he mentioned them.

"B-But I'm not Ladybug! I'm not brave or strong or any of those things. Ladybug is-" "You! Ladybug is just you with a mask on! Sure, a mask allows us to acts different but we're still us!" Chat cut her off.

Marinette stopped for a moment to think about what he said and realised he was right.

When she first started as Ladybug she had been just as scared as Marinette would have been and later on as Marinette she started doing more and more things Ladybug would do.

Slowly but surely she started to calm down before looking back at Chat.

"How? How did you figure out it was me?" she asked and he gave het a cheeky grin.

"It was pretty hard not to after you described how you gave Nino, Alya and me chocolate and how Chloé tried to get me to take her to some lame movie."

"ADRIEN?!" Marinette screamed in a voice that was probably to loud but whatever.

"Hey, Mari~" Chat or should she say Adrien in a black leather catsuit gave her a two-fingered salute.

"You're Chat Noir?!" she yelled again.

"Surprise?" he chuckled at her reaction.

Marinette went quiet and started thinking about all things similiar.

Both were friendly, kind, strong and athletic, Adrien fenced and Chat was at least skilled enough in a sword-fight the akuma Darkblade, both were noble and willing to put themselves into danger to help others, both got happy at the smallest things, she'd seen Adrien show hints of Chat's humor and they looked about the same with blonde hair, Chat's only slightly Messier, and they had green eyes and the same built.

Hell, both of them were _allergic to feathers_!

"Adrien..." she whimpered as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Who would have thought we'd find out all because of some chocolates, huh?" he ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you really not disappointed?" she had to ask again.

"I'm happier then ever. I know it seems like I wasn't interested in you as Marinette but that's only because I was blinded by the idea of Ladybug. Actually, I've been getting pretty strong feelings for the Marinette part of you. In other words, I've fallen in love with the whole you and I know you at least like the Adrien part of me." Chat grinned and Ladybug's face turned as red as her suit.

"I can't believe I ended up confessing like this but you're right. I'm in love with Adrien for a really long time and you know, lately I've been finding myself falling for Chat hat too." Ladybug admitted, her heart fluttering as he stepped closer to her.

"My lady... If I like you and you like me... Would you like to be my girlfriend? Like, in both out lives?" he asked, losing his confidence and turning nervous like her.

More tears poured from her eyes and she nodded.

"I'd like that." she answered, smiling when he grinned again.

The guy looked like he was about to jump to the moon and back while cheering all the way.

Slowly a clawed hand reached over gently cubbed her cheek with such gentleness as if he was afraid of hurting her.

"Kitty? Can you de-stransform?" she asked.

"Only if you do it too".

She nodded and closed her eyes.

"Spots off."

"Claws in."

From behind her eyelids Marinette saw pink and green lights flash before she opened them and found Adrien Agreste standing in front of her.

She could hear Tikki talking to what she guessed to be Adrien's kwami but never mind that.

"Would my girlfriend allow me to take her to a movie this evening?" Adrien asked, happiness waving off him.

"Yes, she'd love to go out with her boyfriend." Marinette answered with the same amount of happiness surrounding her.

Adrien leaned closer.

"Mari, may I..."

"Yes, you may."

And with that Adrien closed the distance between them and kissed Marinette on the lips, both of them feeling like they were floating on top of the world.

They got together with the ones they loved and to make it even better it was on Valentine's Day, the day of love.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my lady."

"Happy Valentine's Day, kitty."

 **The End**

 **A** **little late Valentine's Day fic fot the couple that's taken over my life!**


End file.
